


Opposites Attack

by violet_mercury



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Depression, Drunkenness, Eating Disorders, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, Fix-It, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Heartbreak, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prom, Saving a Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking, Underage Drinking, coming clean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_mercury/pseuds/violet_mercury
Summary: After meeting Anakin, Ryland begins to wonder if there is more to the shy teen. Maybe something to with the fact that he doesn't like to be touched, or sleeps during the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTICE: Please read the warnings/tags of this book before proceeding. This is the darkest book I've ever written so bear with me. I have chosen to give it the Mature rating just to be on the safe side.

"Shit, we have an exam today?" Ryland shouted, slamming his fists down on the gray cafeteria table.

 

"Yeah, it's a pop quiz type thing. Her tests are a bitch anyways, I can't wait to see what we have to do this time." Quinn added.

 

Ryland made a distressed sigh- fisting his long, black hair in his fingers. His bright hazel eyes were dark with pent-up anger.

 

"You good bro?" Scott inquired as Ryland pushed away from the table.

 

"Yeah, fine. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and blow off some steam." Ryland replied with a huff. 

 

Ungracefully, he trudged forward into the bathroom. Gripping the basin of the sink, he leaned forward to examine his reflection. That's when he heard it. It was instantly recognizable to anyone with ears; the sickening sound of someone  _gagging._ With an annoyed snarl, Ferus ducked so he could check for legs underneath the stall doors. He might have been captain of the basketball team, but he still had heart enough to check on someone. Sure enough, someone was kneeling facing the toilet of the third stall. Rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat and rapped his knuckles against the metal surface of the door. 

 

"Are you trying to throw up food in there or are you actually sick?" Ryland questioned.

 

"Piss off." came his reply. 

 

"Hey, man, I'm just trying to help." he argued. 

 

Closing one eye, he squinted to see through the fine crack. He caught sight of a petite boy with honeyed-brown, curly, hair. 

 

"Who are you anyway?" Ryland continued, leaning up against the wall. 

 

"Why would you care?" the boy grumbled.

 

" 'Cause you look like that kid in my English class, but I can't remember your name." Ryland answered.

 

"Yeah, sure. Just leave me alone." he answered.

 

Ryland sighed before straightening up as he heard the stall door unlock. Out stepped a short, skinny boy with delicious looking curls that reached his sharp jawline. His eyes were as blue as the sky, reminding Ryland of his sister's. 

 

"Alex? No, wait. I know it starts with an A." Ryland blubbered.

 

The boy wiped his mouth the back of his hand before attempting to push past Ryland. Hesitantly, Ryland blocked his way. There was something about this boy, which Ryland couldn't quite put his finger on, that was enticing and forcing him to stand his ground. 

 

"Move." the boy growled.

 

Ryland crossed his arms defiantly, purposefully blocking his way when he tried to go around him. The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust before he placed his hands firmly on Ryland's chest and tried to push him out of the way. Ryland towered over the boy with a height of six four and weighing at least double, if not triple, what the boy weighed. He was pure muscle from head to toe. His skin was properly toned and his biceps large. With a nonchalant laugh, Ryland wrapped both of his entire hands around the small boy's wrists. He furrowed his brows as the boy's face went pale white and he stared fearfully at Ryland. Violently, the slight boy attempted to pull his hands from Ryland grasp. 

 

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Knock it off before you hurt yourself!" Ryland instructed.

 

The boy gave one, last, futile pull before Ryland yanked him to his chest. It surprised Ryland as much as it had the boy, how easily he came. There was no denying the sharp gasp from the smaller boy as his cheek hit Ryland's ribs. The boy tilted his head enough for their eyes to meet.  The tiny boy was shaking, his eyes wide and glossy. Gently, Ryland put an arm around his waist and another behind his back. 

 

"My name's Ryland, by the way." Ryland whispered.

 

"You were right, it does start with an A." the boy whispered back. 

 

"Andi-Anakin?" Ryland corrected himself. 

 

The boy nodded, his look reminding Ryland of a puppy's. With a loving smile, Ryland brushed an errant curl behind Anakin's ear. He ran his hand up and down Anakin's back smoothly, pressing the boy closer to him all the while.

 

"You're so tiny." Ryland declared in a non-belittling, hushed, tone.

 

"And you're a giant." Anakin replied with a quiet laugh. 

 

"You're hair looks soft." Ryland added.

 

"So does yours." Anakin observed, his cheeks dusted with a light blush. 

 

Cautiously, Ryland guided his hand through Anakin's curls. Like a cat, Anakin leaned his face into Ryland's palms. Adding to his touches, Ryland ran his thumb over Anakin's cheekbone. The boy's eyes fluttered closed as he let out a happy sigh. 

 

"You're cute when you do that..." Ryland trailed off, trying to cautiously lean down.

 

Receiving the message, Anakin stood on his tippy toes but their lips still couldn't meet. In the awkward struggle, Anakin's face burned redder and redder. Suddenly, Anakin gasped as he felt strong hands go to his hips. Easily, Ryland lifted to boy into the air. Following instincts, Anakin wrapped his legs around Ryland's waist. Ryland laughed through his nose before meeting Anakin halfway for a kiss. Uncertain, Anakin settled his hands around Ryland's neck as Ryland held him by the backs of his thighs. The kiss was gentle and loving- Ryland obviously more experienced than Anakin. When they both broke for air, Anakin rested his head on Ryland's shoulder. 

 

"Are you feeling okay, Anakin?" Ryland questioned.

 

"Better now." Anakin breathlessly replied.

 

"Don't throw up unless you have the Flu or something." Ryland tacked on.

 

Anakin scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Seriously, you're paper thin! I think my dog weighs more than you do." Ryland laughed. 

 

"I didn't throw up, you know." Anakin darkly remarked.

 

"Good to hear. You're far too pretty to do anything like that." Ryland advised.

 

"You think I'm pretty?" Anakin squeaked out.

 

"Of course I do. I don't just kiss anyone." Ryland snickered. 

 

"Do you have anything for the next period?" Ryland inquired after a short silence.

 

"No, why?" Anakin returned.

 

"Because I don't either. If you want, I can take you out." Ryland elaborated.

 

"I'd like that," Anakin answered, hugging Ryland with all his might. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warning signs go off in the back of Ryland's mind, but he forcible turns them off.

Still staring at the wide-eyed boy in front of him, Ryland gently set his feet back to the tiled floor. Anakin untangled himself from Ryland just in time to be placed back on his feet. Almost instantly, the shame of what had just happened rushed through the floodgates. If Anakin blushed any harder, he would have passed out. Lovingly, Ryland held out his hand and smoothed his fingers up and down the bridge of Anakin's nose. This elicited a small girl-like giggle to escape Anakin's mouth, and they both seemed surprised. Anakin's stomach turned around the thought of going anywhere with Ryland. Was he hot? Hell yeah, he was; but, he was also the captain of the basketball team. Anakin knew that his nonexistent friends would advise against being in the proximity of Ryland, let alone  _kiss_ him. Anakin was full of inner turmoil. On one hand, he had finally found peace and love; but on the other hand, could he even trust Ryland? He hadn't even suspected that Ryland was gay. As a matter of fact, Anakin would have  _known_ he was straight had he not kissed him. Anakin, however, knew he was gay since around the tenth birthday when he had a crush on his best friend. As usual with his love life, he didn't have the guts to speak up and tell him about it. Sometimes Anakin thought that to be a good thing as the guy had now dated half the girls in the school.  Ryland broke his train of thought when he grabbed Anakin by the hand and led them to the exit. Quickly, he peered around both sides before flat out bolting for the car. Anakin ran as fast as his legs could carry him, worried about falling on his ass in front of Ryland. With a knowing smirk, Ryland opened the shotgun side door. Anakin softened his features into something lighter, less tense, and then gracefully sat down on the seat. Ryland winked before closing the door and getting into the car himself. Once inside, the turned to each other. 

 

"So where do you want to go? I suppose we could skip the next three periods if you wanted." Ryland added.

 

"I'm fine with really anything, I just need you to let me off at the Kashyyyk Forest before midnight," Anakin explained.

 

"Midnight at the Forest?" Ryland inquired.

 

"It's a meeting spot for my mom and me." Anakin lied.

 

"Very well then, Kashyyyk and midnight- got it. Until then, do you want to go see a movie?" Ryland offered.  


"That'd be awesome." Anakin cheered, ducking his head to try and cover up his excessive blushing. 

 

"Okay, what movie do you want to see?" Ryland inquired, turning the keys to start the engine of his sleek, black, older model Mercedes. 

 

"I don't have a preference. Whatever you want sounds good to me." Anakin sheepishly replied. 

 

Ryland nodded, glancing into the rearview mirror as he backed out of the parking lot. The ride was serene, awfully quiet- save for the rapid beating of Anakin's heart in his ears. Somehow, he managed to hold it together and not pass out. Arriving at the theater, Anakin looked at Ryland with seductive eyes as he opened the door. Anakin clambered out of the seat, nearly smacking his head in the process. It was late winter, a light snow blanketing the ground. The nib of the cold was enough to have Anakin wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. He knew he appeared  _differently_ than Ryland in his shotty black converse, sun-faded black skinny jeans, and Nirvana shirt. 

 

"Are you cold, baby?" Ryland whispered huskily into Anakin's ear. 

 

"Since when did you start calling me baby?" Anakin laughed.

 

"Since we made out in the ba-" Ryland began before Anakin abruptly stiffened, his laugh turning nervous. 

 

"Something wrong?" he concluded.

 

"No, nothing. I just had a thought..." Anakin trailed off, his eyes falling to his feet. 

 

Ryland grinned sympathetically. With a hand on the slighter boy's back, he guided them through the 'lot and through the threshold of the door. While waiting in the line, Ryland pulled Anakin closer to him with a hand around his shoulders.

 

"What size popcorn and slushie should we get?" Ryland questioned.

 

"Whatever you want, I don't want any," Anakin replied.

 

"Are you sure?" Ryland continued.

 

"Yes, but thank you," Anakin added, rolling his eyes skyward playfully. 

 

Ryland bought them two tickets to  _Mean Girls: 3_ as well as a large popcorn. Walking into the theater room, he settled for a seat in the middle of the top row. Anakin followed behind him, having to take the stairs two at a time to keep up with Ryland's larger strides. No sooner had they sat down, the lights dimmed and the opening scene played. Every once in a while, Anakin would glance over and find that Ryland was fully submerged in the movie. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes. Coming here, with Ryland, was a mistake. He could only imagine the punishment he'd be dealt for skipping school  _and_ going out with a boy.

 

A little more than halfway into the movie, Ryland turned his head to face Anakin. The boy was slumped over in his seat, eyes twitching lightly. It was only around seven in the evening, how did he fall asleep? Ryland decided to blame the occurrence on a lack of sleep rather than the boy's odd behavior. When the movie had finished, Anakin woke to the claps. Groggily, he followed Ryland down the stairs. Pausing in front of the restroom, Anakin worried his bottom lips between his teeth. 

 

"Hold up, I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick." Anakin declared, stepping into the space. 

 

Ryland nodded his head, a slight frown forming on his features.

* * *

 

Once safely inside the handicap stall (so that no one would see him kneeling), Anakin grabbed the toilet seat. It was nearly nine now, surely his  _parents_ would be wondering why he wasn't back. The sudden movement of bowing forward over the toilet bowl caused the pain to flare in Anakin's spin. His mind swam as he walked through the memory.

 

_"No, NO! I'm sorry-y-y! Please, I promise, I swear it won't happen again!" he had begged._

 

_His 'father' had grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and thrown him up against the wall. From behind, the sharp piecing of the decorative metal sculpture was scraping his back. The man was relentless, shoving Anakin backward once more, and knocking the wind out of him. Immediately, Anakin knew it was going to be another bruise he'd have to cover up. That, along with the one on his shin from where he was struck with a bat, was going to need to be covered.  After the man had finished with him, Anakin allowed himself to slide down the wall, curling in on himself once his ass hit the floor._

 

Instantly, the bile rose in his mouth. He should've seen it coming, should've anticipated the consequences of not being able to fix the remote. He should've done anything,  _anything,_ to get it right the first time. 

* * *

 

Ryland leaned against the brick of the wall, wondering what in the world was taking Anakin so long. Shaking his head, Ryland pushed himself from the wall and started into the bathroom. 

 

"Anakin," he called in a sing-song voice.

 

Within seconds, Ryland heard the toilet flush and the door unlock. Anakin's hair was as disheveled as his clothing, and his eyes rimmed with red. 

 

"Are you not feeling well?" Ryland obliviously questioned.

 

_No, I just puked into the toilet at the thought of my step-father._

 

"Yeah, everything's fine." Anakin sighed out, trying to fix his clothes a tad. 

 

Something in the back of Ryland's mind told him that Anakin was not okay, but he silenced it.

 

"Very well then. Do you want to see another movie or should I drop you off in the forest now?" Ryland brought up.

 

"What time is it?" Anakin shot back.

 

"Around nine-fifteenish." Ryland expressed.

 

"We wouldn't have time to see another movie." Anakin pointed out.

 

"We would if you could be around ten minutes late..." Ryland remarked, waggling his eyebrows. 

 

"My dad would  _kill me."_ Anakin stated blankly, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

_Literally._

 


End file.
